fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kofuna Shizen Ryu
Kofuna Shizen Ryu (古風な 自然 流 translated as Archaic Nature Style) is a branch type sword style that bases its attacks from the movements of nature. It is also known as Everchanging Sword or Unpredictable Sword ''due to the diversity of the style and the new techniques that are added to the style with each generation. Because of this, no two users of this sword style will have the exact same move set. History This sword style was created by a man who was one of the greatest experts of the sword at the time. He braved stormy seas, ran though raging fires, climbed the tallest mountains, some even say he flew through a tornado. All of his experiences went into his sword style, becoming one of the most well known in the land. When the man began to weaken with age, he decided to share his knowledge and techniques with disciples. He then remembered how many well known styles died out because of one single reason. They were all inflexible, its users refusing to change or add anything to the style. That's when he decided to recreate his style so that it would continue to grow and evolve as time went on. He broke down his style into five basic techniques based on the forces of nature and taught them to the two disciples he took on soon after that. After his two students had mastered the five techniques, he told both of them to create their own technique to add to their style which would be passed on to their own students along with the five basic techniques. The two disciples of the first master both took on their own two students and asked them to do the same. Those students asked the same of their own students and that is how the Everchanging Sword began. The Five Basic Techniques '''Cyclone:' The basic technique based on Wind. The user swings his sword with full force in an omnidirectional slash, creating a large amount of air pressure in a cyclone-like shape. Even if the actual slash doesn't get the opponent, the air pressure has been known to blow away many foes. (Note: this technique is shown in the gif in the info box) Lightning Strike: The basic technique based on Lightning. The user charges at the opponent at full speed, dodging his/her enemy's attacks or getting around the enemy's defenses before landing a powerful and quick thrust at a weak point. Tidal Wave: The basic technique based on Water. The user begins to advance on the foe and waits for the opponent to attempt to strike the user. When the foe tries to strike at the user, the user will step back and dodge, creating an opening in the foe to strike at with an arc shaped slash. This technique will only work on enemies using close range attacks. Raging Fire: '''The basic technique based on Fire. The user slashes at the foe with great speed and power, paying little to no heed for defense. The sudden shift and speed can cause an opponent to be caught off guard and the constant barrage will keep them like that. '''Earth Breaker: The basic technique based on Earth. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Under Construction Category:Sword Style Category:Abilities